White Lies
by littlejester
Summary: Numb with cold, she stands out there waiting in the winter snow listening to the faint whispers of a memory's ghost... insinuated ExT
1. White Lies

**White Lies**

Her silent eyes stared at the endless white that covered the world she knew so well. A seemingly gentle smile across her frost-bitten lips but anyone could've seen that she was anything but happy – anyone who saw her alone. Every winter she'd stand there. The very spot where she believed her life began and ended. No more than the empty shell of a long departed creature that had grown and moved on. She was useless in her eyes. A shell without life is merely a pretty trinket left to be forgotten and caste away. Over and over, she repeated the scene in her mind speaking aloud everything she said and wished she had said. Every frustrated syllable spilled from her frozen lips as she conversed with her memory's ghost.

"Where are you going?"

The crisp air ignored her but she continued on as her memory and imagination supplied everything she needed to hear.

"Will you be coming back?" she grasped at the air 'til her numbing hands met an icy tree branch. She clung to it desperately as a child to its mother, tugging at it clumsily with her frozen fingertips ignorant to the steady flow of blood seeping from her hands as the rough bark scratched at her freezing flesh.

"I don't want you to leave." A tear fell onto the pale ground beneath her. "I need you."

The tree branch remained silent as she peeled herself away from is bark. A genuine smile of amusement crossed her face. "You said that last time you left," she giggled. Her expression transformed into a bitter cold hatred in less than a blink of the eye. "You didn't answer me last time!" she screamed at the apathic tree. "You never even said goodbye!" The silence taunted her. She couldn't hear her memories. "You just said wait here! I waited!" She huddled herself between the hug roots of the old tree in an attempt to protect herself from the cold. "I waited," she whispered. "Why didn't you come?" She ran from the tree and turned to face its icy exterior.

"I hate you." The words left her lips in bitter sincerity. She continued her trample limping slightly as she tried to bring the feeling back into her legs as she fumbled with the bracelet around her wrist.

"Miss Daidouji!" the familiar voice turned the frozen girl around.

"Eriol!" her voice brightened and ran towards the distant figure. She buried herself in the body's warmth. "I knew you'd come back," she murmured. She backed away for a second with a scowl on her face. "Doesn't mean I forgive you though," she scolded.

Her companion just smiled softly. "Miss Daidouji, I'm glad I found you," he held her awkwardly as she dove into his arms. A look of pity crossed his face.

"That's because I waited like you said," she mumbled into his coat. "Eriol?"

"Miss Daidouji?"

"You're being formal again. You always used to call me Tomoyo, remember?"

"These are different circumstances, Miss."

"I see," Tomoyo giggled. She glanced at her wrist. "Can I take off this bracelet?"

"No, not yet," he patiently answered.

"But I hate it!" she squirmed from his grasp and tried to pry the little band around her wrist. Grabbing a piece of the broken glass that littered the park floor, she managed to make a small cut in the material and tore it off. She looked up at the man with a worried face. "I'm sorry. I broke it."

"That's okay. We'll get you another one," he said gently. "It'll be a nicer one too."

"Okay," she smiled.

"Let's get you home." He led her away from the frozen park. His brown eyes held an almost fatherly look for the girl that clung happily to his arm.

"Eriol, why are you wearing white? You said you hated wearing white."

_----_

_Heheh. is embarrassed That was kinda not-so-great. My first attempt at an angsty-type fic. Oneshot experiment. R&R please? Eh, who am I kidding? Most people don't R&R oneshots... They might read them, but not many review. Probably because they get pushed out of the first couple of pages so quickly and easily. Chaptered fics always pop up again each time another chapter is posted. Oneshots only really get one shot at getting some reviews. I'm not good at writing romance... It all ends up so cheesy and I can't take it. So cliche, so predictable so... hard to stay inspired. Oneshots are easier. Though, this is a really short oneshot. Sigh. I'm rambling again too. Ignore me. R&R maybe?_


	2. Authors Notes and explanations

_**A GIANT AUTHOR'S NOTE**_

A little explanation needed for the ending of the oneshot. It was meant to be subtle but I suppose it was too subtle.

Notice how the man Tomoyo was talking to never really confirmed he was Eriol? She also pointed out that he was acting un-Eriol-like and he even told her it was different this time (because he _wasn't Eriol_)

"_Miss Daidouji?" _

"_You're being formal again. You always used to call me Tomoyo, remember?"_

"_These are different circumstances, Miss."_

And he was wearing a white coat and he had brown eyes. Eriol obviously has blue eyes.

The white coat was meant to be a clue that it wasn't Eriol.

"_Eriol, why are you wearing white? You said you hated wearing white."_

And what do white coats usually represent?

DOCTORS! smiles insanely 

And the behaviour Tomoyo was displaying?

INSANITY! smiles like a doctor 

**More clues! **

"_Eriol! I knew you'd come back," she murmured. She backed away for a second with a scowl on her face. "Doesn't mean I forgive you though," she scolded._

_Her companion just smiled softly. **"Miss Daidouji, I'm glad I found you," he held her awkwardly as she dove into his arms. A look of pity crossed his face.**_

He huggled her _awkwardly_ and had _pity_ for her. He didn't seem to know her like she knew "Eriol". He didn't really answer to the name Eriol either. He also didn't say anything about being back or ever being away. It seemed like she went _missing_ for awhile.

**Missing from where? I wonder…**

**Insane girl + doctor (white-coat) ???**

…**INSANE ASYLUM! YAY!**

**---**

**Okay, those were my author's notes. Like hate 'em, didn't read 'em. Makes no difference. I just got a review 'bout Eriol not having brown eyes so I thought I ought to explain the symbolism of the white coat and got carried away. ;**


End file.
